


Magically Delicious

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magician Ian, Street & Stage Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: Микки лезет в задний карман и протягивает парню десятидолларовую купюру, позволяя их пальцам соприкоснуться.Парень начинает складывать купюру, и Микки не моргает и не отводит взгляд, но, когда бармен возвращает ее обратно, внизу черным маркером написано «ЙЕН», а ниже нацарапан номер.(У Микки волшебный вечер)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 5





	Magically Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magically Delicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210106) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



> Автор вдохновилась вот этим видео с Кэмом (его руками и трюком): https://palepinkgoat.tumblr.com/post/130649935228/riot-nrrrd-elliotzimet-coaching-cameron  
> 

ⵈ━══════╗Вкус волшебства.*╔══════━ⵈ

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

— Ты что, блядь, издеваешься надо мной? — возмущается Микки, когда Мэнди тащит его через дверь. — Так _вот_ для чего ты заставила меня привести себя в порядок? Бар, в котором показывают чертовы фокусы?

— У меня сегодня день рождения, а этот придурок бросил меня на прошлой неделе. Ты делаешь все, что я, черт возьми, хочу, — угрожающе говорит Мэнди, сжимая его запястье.

— Отлично, — бормочет он. — Но это место чертовски поганое. Тебе стукнуло двадцать пять или пять?

Висящая над баром неоновая вывеска с кроликом, выскакивающим из цилиндра, довольно хорошо доказывает его точку зрения, думает он, но Мэнди невозмутима.

— Парень Тины приводил ее сюда на день рождения, и она сказала, что это было потрясающе.

Микки усмехается.

— О, так теперь мы играем в «не хуже, чем у других» с твоей паршивой ебаной коллегой и ее парнем?

Она пожимает плечами.

— Да, и что с того?

— А то, что это пустая трата гребаных денег. Если только один из них не вытащит стодолларовую купюру из твоей задницы или что-то в этом роде.

— Ну, они не смогут вытащить это из твоей, если ты сперва не выдернешь из нее лом, — огрызается Мэнди.

Он понимает, что его придурочное поведение вообще-то ее немного задело, поэтому слегка смягчается. Это _действительно_ ее день рождения.

— Ладно, ладно, хватит этих крокодиловых слез. Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, указывая на бар.

Лицо Мэнди тут же расплывается в улыбке, и, черт возьми, похоже, что его только что разыграли. Ну и ладно. Он может смириться с кучей несносных фокусов в дрянном баре с красными бархатными занавесками в течение нескольких часов. Хотя ей придется сделать что-то чертовски эпическое на его день рождения. Может быть, какие-нибудь билеты в первые ряды.

— Ром с колой и номерок телефона рыжего, — говорит она, кивая в сторону самого дальнего бармена, высокого и худощавого, но с красивыми руками, выгодно оттеняемыми черной футболкой, которую он носит.

Парень встряхивает мартини или что-то еще, и это определенно неплохой вид. Как и широкая улыбка на его лице, когда он разговаривает с кем-то рядом с ним, а затем со смехом откидывает голову назад.

Черт. Микки не нравится знать, что он разделяет вкус своей сестры к парням.

— Как скажешь, — бормочет он, проталкиваясь локтями между людьми в попытке добраться до рыжеволосого. — Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы быть твоим чертовым вторым пилотом (1).

— Номер! — Мэнди кричит ему вслед. — Это мой ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ, придурок!

Микки вскидывает фак над своей головой, и, наконец, ему удается добраться до бара. Рыжеволосый заканчивает готовить напиток и с размахом преподносит его заказавшей блондинке. Все ее друзья хихикают, и Микки закатывает глаза.

Рыжий берет пятидолларовые чаевые, которые ему дает девушка (блин, а сколько стоит эта чертова выпивка, если люди дают на чай пять баксов?), и складывает купюру пару раз. Когда он разворачивает ее, на ней появляется рисунок — девушка с длинными волосами, вроде как у той, что заказала напиток. Все девчонки визжат и хлопают, но Микки догадывается, что у этого парня в рукаве припрятана целая куча универсальных рисунков. Или в его штанах. Да пофиг.

Теперь Микки уставился на штаны парня. _Вот дерьмо_. Он резко поднимает глаза и видит, что бармен смотрит на него, вскинув брови.

— Что я могу вам предложить? — говорит парень, но голос у него нейтральный, дружелюбный. Совсем не кокетливый.

— Эм, два рома с колой, — бормочет Микки.

Ему не нужно видеть Мэнди, чтобы понять, что она бросает на него убийственный взгляд. На самом деле, даже бармен, кажется, заметил, судя по тому, как он смотрит через плечо Микки.

— И это все? — уточняет бармен.

Микки чувствует, что краснеет. Боже, его сестра — самый, блядь, ужасный человек. Ну почему она не могла выбрать кого-то отстойного? Тогда Микки мог бы просто выбить номер из такого парня.

— И твой… э-э… номер, — наконец выдавливает он из себя. — Ну, знаешь. Если это… в меню или типа того.

— В меню? — недоверчиво переспрашивает парень.

Он протягивает руку под стойку бара и наливает две рюмки хорошего рома, затем доливает их из содового пистолета, и все это — не сводя глаз с Микки.

Микки был бы не против просто упасть замертво прямо сейчас. Разве это место не чертово волшебное подземелье или что-то в этом роде? Может быть, в полу откроется люк, и он сможет исчезнуть.

— Для моей сестры, — мямлит он через секунду, уставившись на стойку бара.

Черт, у этого парня даже кисти красивые. Длинные пальцы. _Черт возьми_.

— Сегодня у нее день рождения.

Бармен пододвигает ему два напитка.

— За счет заведения. Раз уж у нее сегодня день рождения. — Он кивает Мэнди через плечо Микки. — Однако с номером ничего не выйдет. Если только она тоже не фокусник.

Микки наконец-то поднимает глаза на парня и видит, как он слегка улыбается.

— А?

— Например, если она знает, как волшебным образом превратиться в парня.

— Да? — говорит Микки, и у него все внутри переворачивается. _Он действительно_ …

— Вот если бы это был _твой_ день рождения… — медленно произносит парень.

— Мы близнецы, — отвечает Микки так быстро, как никогда в жизни ничего не говорил.

Бармен смеется, его глаза блестят.

— Вот как?

— Блядь, нет... Могу я получить его в любом случае?

— Возможно. Могу я получить свои чаевые? — иронизирует парень, но его улыбка все еще дразнящая, а не раздражительная.

Микки лезет в задний карман и протягивает ему десятидолларовую купюру, позволяя их пальцам соприкоснуться.

Парень начинает складывать купюру, и Микки не моргает и не отводит взгляд, но, когда бармен возвращает ее обратно, внизу черным маркером написано «ЙЕН», а ниже нацарапан номер.

— Не жди слишком долго, чтобы воспользоваться им, — говорит Йен. — Знаешь, магические штуки иногда исчезают после полуночи. А моя смена заканчивается в два.

Он на секунду задерживает взгляд на Микки, а затем одаривает его какой-то манящей улыбкой. Боже.

— Хорошо, Золушка, — отвечает Микки.

Все его тело кажется легким и каким-то парящим, как будто он выпил оба этих напитка и, возможно, несколько рюмок чего-то более крепкого в придачу. Он моргает на Йена еще секунду, прежде чем кто-то, желающий заказать выпивку, сильно толкает его локтем.

Вырвавшись из оцепенения, Микки хватает их напитки и убирается, но не раньше, чем бросит один головокружительный взгляд через плечо на Йена, который смотрит на него и ухмыляется. Черт возьми, он отлично выглядит.

— Ну и что? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Мэнди, когда он протягивает ей напиток. — Ты получил мой подарок или как?

Микки делает большой глоток рома с колой и надеется, что Йен также умеет воскрешать людей из мертвых, потому что почти уверен, что сестра собирается убить его.

— Э-э, да. Об этом… — он потирает шею. — Хорошая новость и плохая.

— Сначала плохие новости, — выбирает Мэнди без паузы.

— Этот парень — гей.

— Твою мать! — Мэнди психует. — Ну и что же тогда, черт возьми, за хорошие новости?

Микки гримасничает, затем машет перед ней десятидолларовой купюрой с номером Йена.

— Серьезно?! — возмущается Мэнди. — Это что, сраная шутка? Ты крадешь мой подарок на день рождения?

Микки делает еще один глоток своего напитка и пожимает плечами.

— Не думаю, что дело в тебе. Просто, ну, ты так устроена.

— Это еще хуже, — ворчит она. — Это значит, что у меня был бы шанс, если ты в его вкусе.

Она бьет его кулаком в плечо.

— Ты просто придурок, Микки.

— По-видимому, ему это нравится, — хмыкает Микки, и Мэнди закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись нахуй, — говорит она. — Не могу поверить, что мы выбираемся потусить на мой день рождения, и это тебе достается номер телефона. Ебаная классика.

Она опрокидывает ром с колой и протягивает ему пустой бокал.

— Ты был прав, это место — полный отстой. Пойдем купим пиццу или еще что-нибудь.

— Эх, а мне начинает нравиться, — произносит Микки, ухмыляясь.

Мэнди поворачивается и сердито смотрит на него.

— Я просто пошутил, мать твою. Господи. Пойдем.

Номер Йена спрятан в кармане, но он не может в это поверить. Он залпом допивает свой напиток и ставит оба бокала на стойку. Йен снова в дальнем конце бара, спиной к Микки. Не то что он мог бы попытаться остановить его или что-то в этом роде. Но, может быть, Микки все равно оглядывается через плечо, когда они уходят, просто чтобы убедиться.

Пиццерия — это просто окно в стене (2), но кусочки чертовски вкусные. Каждый из них получает по две порции сырной с колбасой, а от пропитанной жиром бумажной тарелки у Микки теплеет рука, пока они стоят на улице и едят.

— Итак, — предлагает он, когда они доедают свои последние корочки, — чем еще ты хочешь заняться? Это твоя большая ночь или что там еще. Хочешь зайти в другой бар?

Мэнди складывает бумажную тарелку пополам и бросает ее в мусорное ведро рядом с ним.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается она. — Да, наверное, еще один бар.

Но она не выглядит воодушевленной.

Она действительно расстроена из-за этого номера, больше, чем он думал.

— Эй, — начинает он, — послушай, я…

— Забудь об этом, Мик, — перебивает она. — Парни все равно чертовски ужасны, понимаешь? — она смеется. — Я имею в виду, без обид? Но это правда.

— Да, на это мне нечего возразить, — говорит он. — Парни в основном отбросы. Включая присутствующих.

Мэнди вздыхает, засовывая руки в карманы куртки. Микки смотрит вниз на тротуар, затем запрокидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть на небо. Облаков нет, но в городе все еще слишком много огней, и звезд не видно.

Сейчас конец весны, и ночной воздух прохладен. Но он почему-то пахнет жизнью.

— Давай сходим в кино, — предлагает он после еще одной минуты молчания. — Выбирай сама.

Они не делали этого уже целую вечность. Мэнди немного оживляется.

— Неужели? — удивляется она.

— Конечно. Я приглашаю. Только попкорн или конфеты. Не все сразу. Я не из денег сделан.

— Джуниор Минтс*? — воодушевляется Мэнди, и Микки закатывает глаза.  
_*Junior Mints — конфеты, в виде небольших драже (с мягким центром, покрытым шоколадом) со вкусом мяты._

— Блин, я ненавижу это дерьмо с зубной пастой, — бормочет он. Мэнди наклоняется ближе, подталкивает его плечом и злобно улыбается. — Да, хорошо, отлично. Можешь взять свои дурацкие конфеты с зубной пастой.

— Спасибо, Мик, — благодарит она, и теперь на ее лице действительно появляется настоящая улыбка, хотя и немного слабая.

— Да-да, — говорит он и бросает свою бумажную тарелку в мусорное ведро, вытирая руки о джинсы. — Так чего же ты хочешь? Фильм ужасов?

— Этот новый про зомби выглядел довольно круто, — отвечает Мэнди. — Посмотрим, что идет в кинотеатре Ривер Ист.*  
_*Скорее всего, речь о AMC River East 21 в Чикаго — кинокомплекс в нескольких кварталах от военно-морского пирса (туристическое место)._

— Гребаные туристы, — бормочет Микки, вытаскивая телефон.

— Да кому какое дело, он ближе всех.

— Да, но я думаю, что у них где-то есть моя фотография.

Мэнди закатывает глаза.

— Есть ли в Чикаго кинотеатр, из которого тебя еще не выгоняли?

— Например, те, что на Северной Стороне. Нет, погоди, мы с Игги…

Мэнди шлепает его.

— Ты проверяешь время сеансов или что, засранец?

— Мы, наверное, успеем на 22:30, — сообщает он. — Если ты хочешь перестать избивать меня и начать уже выдвигаться.

— Я почти уверена, что могу совмещать то и другое, — язвит Мэнди.

Она отвешивает ему подзатыльник, а затем начинает неторопливо спускаться по улице. Микки легонько толкает ее сзади, а потом обнимает за плечи, и она улыбается ему. Черт возьми, это же ее день рождения. Ему позволено быть милым или каким там еще.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

Фильм неплох, но Микки отвлекся. Он поглощен воспоминаниями о выражении лица Йена, улыбке, которую тот ему подарил. Он ерзает на стуле. Есть что-то действительно неправильное в том, чтобы быть возбужденным в кинотеатре, когда он сидит рядом со своей сестрой, наблюдая, как у кучки подростков сжевывают лица. Но фильм, который крутится у него в голове, чертовски сильно отличается от того, что происходит на экране.

Он задается вопросом, предпочитает ли Йен быть сверху. Надеется, что так оно и есть. Эти пальцы, растягивающие его или удерживающие на месте. Сжимающие заднюю часть шеи Микки, когда Микки скользит своим ртом вокруг его члена…

— Блядь, — бормочет он себе под нос.

К тому времени, как фильм заканчивается, он чертовски заведен. И немного нервничает тоже. Мэнди предлагает выпить пару кружек пива в спортивном баре в нескольких кварталах от кинотеатра. Он кишит братками, и на этот раз Мэнди больше везет в привлечении их внимания, чем в ситуации с Йеном, но, насколько он может сказать, она не собирается что-то с этим делать. Просто получить внимание и забыть об этом.

Сейчас уже больше часа ночи. Микки задается вопросом, как долго она еще захочет тусоваться. Он чувствует себя немного засранцем, планируя бросить Мэнди в ее день рождения… но, с другой стороны, технически ее день рождения был вчера. И его сестра может быть неплохой компанией иногда, но он не откажется от этого парня только для того, чтобы спасти ее раненое эго. Этого не случится.

Освобождение приходит в виде смс.

— Тина и Эрик сейчас на какой-то шикарной вечеринке в Голд-Косте*, — сообщает Мэнди. — Хочешь пойти со мной?  
_* Gold Coast — один из исторических районов Чикаго._

— Ага, — троллит Микки, — это определенно похоже на то, что я хочу сделать.

Когда Мэнди поднимает на него глаза, он дает ей _«О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь?»_ взгляд, и она закатывает глаза и снова принимается печатать.

— Просто «нет» было бы прекрасно, Мик.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я в порядке, спасибо.

Она снова поднимает глаза и, кажется, улавливает что-то на его лице, он даже не хочет знать, что именно.

— Собираешься вернуться и встретиться с тем парнем, а? — спрашивает она, слегка скривив губы.

— Может быть, — бормочет он.

— Как угодно. Делай пометки. Я говорю о замерах.

— Эу, _черт_ , Мэнди.

— Я все испортила для тебя, да? — ехидничает она, ухмыляясь. — Хорошо. Ты это заслужил.

— Ага, — хмыкает он, вытирая руки о джинсы. — Все. С днем рождения, сучка.

— Развлекайся, придурок.

Она хлопает его по плечу на выходе, но не так сильно, как могла бы, так что, возможно, она в порядке со всем этим.

Оставшись один, он сглатывает, во рту пересохло. Он что, серьезно это делает?

Да, судя по его члену, так оно и есть.

Находиться в автобусе на обратном пути в бар еще хуже без Мэнди или зомби, чтобы отвлечь его. Он достает свой телефон и секунду вертит его в руках. Подумывает о том, чтобы отправить Йену сообщение. Закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, стараясь не слишком зацикливаться. Черт, может быть, к тому времени, когда он доберется до бара, Йен решит, что все-таки не хочет этого и просто уйдет домой.

На самом деле, как только эта мысль приходит в голову, он почти уверен, что именно так все и будет. Он просто делает из себя гребаного идиота, потому что какой-то кокетливый бармен заморочил ему голову ради удовольствия. Да и правда, он должен, вероятно, кинуть этого мудака, прежде чем тот сделает это первым.

Но автобус уже подъезжает к остановке, а бар находится всего в нескольких шагах отсюда, и сейчас 01:50, таким образом, Йен заканчивает через десять минут. Так что же Мик потеряет, если побудет здесь несколько минут? На всякий случай?

Его член все еще за.

Он выходит из автобуса и останавливается на углу, через пару дверей от бара. Достаточно близко, чтобы видеть, как кто-то входит или выходит, но не настолько близко, чтобы он выглядел так, будто собирается вернуться.

Он проверяет свой телефон. 01:51 Хорошо.

Достает сигареты, закуривает.

Дверь в бар открывается, и оттуда выходит несколько человек. Азиатка в блестящем топе, тощий белый парень в джинсах и футболке…

И Йен.

У него в руке телефон, и он смотрит вверх, чтобы попрощаться с парой, которая обнимает его. Затем прислоняется к стене, одной ногой упираясь в кирпичи, как будто он какой-то чертов фламинго. И все еще смотрит на свой телефон.

Сейчас без пяти два. Микки мог бы подойти к нему, выглядя как жуткий сталкер, которым он, по-видимому, и является, прямо сейчас.

Или он мог бы подождать и посмотреть, останется ли Йен поблизости. Если Йен действительно ждет его.

Микки еще раз нервно затягивается сигаретой, потом бросает ее на тротуар и топчет. Чертово расточительство.

Йен поднимает глаза от телефона, и у Микки чуть не случается сердечный приступ, когда он думает, что его заметили стоящим здесь так по-идиотски. Но Йен смотрит только вперед, а не вверх и вниз по улице.

01:59

02:00

Нахуй. Йен все еще здесь, похоже, не ждет никого из клуба. Микки убирает телефон, засовывает руки в карманы и идет к нему, не сводя глаз с лица Йена. Он улавливает ту секунду, когда Йен замечает, что кто-то приближается к нему, видит, как меняется выражение его лица: брови приподнимаются (удивление, что Микки явился?), а затем улыбка. Глаза Йена оценивающе бегают вверх-вниз, и Микки жалеет, что не надел… что-то другое. Что-нибудь получше. Скорее всего, он выглядит прилично. Но все же…

Как бы то ни было, Йена это, кажется, не волнует, так что.

— Эй, — приветствует Йен, когда Микки останавливается перед ним. Он убирает свой телефон в карман куртки — это коричневая кожанка, хорошо смотрится на нем — и выпрямляется, придвигаясь ближе к Микки в процессе.

Йен чуть выше его, и, возможно, немного шире в плечах. Микки испытывает непреодолимое желание закрыть пространство между ними, чтобы увидеть, где их тела выстраиваются в линию… бедра, руки, губы. Он пристально смотрит на рот Йена.

— Итак… — говорит Йен, и Микки понимает, что он так и не ответил.

— Э-э, может ты хочешь выпить, или… — запоздало предлагает Микки.

Йен хихикает.

— Я имею в виду, если честно, я не очень люблю ходить в бары в свое свободное время, — отвечает он. — Я как раз собирался домой. Долгая смена и все такое.

— О, — выдыхает Микки.

Глупое ощущение парящего воздушного шара внутри него сдувается. Он знал, что не должен был приходить.

— Ну, ладно. Прости, что я… — он начинает пятиться назад.

Йен протягивает руку и хватает его за запястье.

— И ты можешь пойти со мной, — добавляет он.

Микки поднимает на него взгляд и видит улыбку на его лице. Не издевательскую. Некую другую. Более мягкую. Йен отпускает, с надеждой глядя на него.

— О, — повторяет Микки. — Да. Конечно.

Он судорожно сглатывает. Не то что он не предполагал бы, что они окажутся у Йена дома. Он просто рассчитывал, что у него будет еще немного времени, чтобы подготовиться или что-то в этом роде. (Как будто он не думал об этом уже несколько часов сегодняшним вечером.)

Улыбка Йена становится шире, теперь она немного грязновата.

— Хорошо, — произносит он. — Отсюда мы можем дойти до моего дома пешком.

— Показывай дорогу, — соглашается Микки, величественно жестикулируя, чтобы скрыть свое смущение.

Черт возьми, это происходит. Он охуенно трезв и собирается к этому случайному парню домой. Как будто это то, чем он обычно занимается.

Йен снова поднимает брови, а затем кивает ему и направляется вниз по улице, Микки идет рядом с ним.

Тишина нарастает, и Микки понимает, что он не имеет ебаного понятия, о чем говорить с парнем. Блядь. Все было бы намного проще, если бы они были пьяны. Если бы они были просто в уборной или в переулке, или в каком-нибудь анонимном гостиничном номере.

— Вы с сестрой хорошо провели остаток вечера? — через секунду спрашивает Йен.

— Ходили в кино, — отвечает Микки.

— О, круто, на что именно?

— Про каких-то зомби.

— Мило! — восклицает Йен, слишком восторженно. Такое ощущение, что ему лет двенадцать. — Я собирался выбраться на него как-нибудь на выходных. И как тебе?

— Я вообще-то не особо обращал внимание, — честно признается Микки. Он краем глаза наблюдает за Йеном.

Йен смотрит на него, и Микки резко отводит глаза, но уже слишком поздно. Ухмылка Йена становится шире.

— Да, я думаю, что мог напортачить с заказами на выпивку сегодня вечером, — откровенничает он. Его голос звучит почти застенчиво, и Микки не знает, что, черт возьми, делать с этим небольшим признанием. В его желудке происходит странный маленький всплеск нервозности и возбуждения. Добрая старомодная похоть.

— Так, эм, твое место еще дальше? — спрашивает он.

— Примерно через десять минут, — уточняет Йен.

— А, — говорит Микки.

Он чувствует, как немного твердеет в своих джинсах. Дерьмо. Он ведь сможет продержаться еще десять минут, правда?

Сейчас они находятся на более обжитой улице, и здания здесь симпатичные — лучше, чем все, что он видел в детстве, но не слишком большие и не слишком причудливые. Просто приятные.

Ему интересно, вырос ли Йен здесь. Он задается вопросом, почему он заинтересовался Микки, который провалил свой дурацкий пикап, заказал самые дешевые напитки в меню, и хоть и был в порядке, в приличной рубашке и чистых джинсах, но на самом деле не был прилизан и отполирован для перепихона сегодня вечером.

— Так… — начинает Микки после очередной паузы. — Э-э, а как ты научился этим трюкам и тому подобному?

— Магии?

— Волшебству, ага, как бы то ни было, — отзывается Микки, — долларовые купюры и все такое прочее.

Йен смеется.

— А ты никогда не слышал о том, что волшебники не могут выдавать свои секреты?

— Я не спрашивал, как ты это сделал, — возражает Микки с притворным терпением. Этот парень чертов умник. Ему это даже нравится. — Спросил, как ты этому научился.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты просто не метишь на мое место? — шутит Йен, прищурившись. — Может быть, ты сам захочешь этому научиться и заменить меня. — Он шевелит бровями, и вид у него лукавый.

— Это не станет проблемой, — хмыкает Микки. — Поверь мне.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает Йен.

Он смотрит на Микки, пока они идут, его глаза теплые, дружелюбные и заинтересованные. Микки старается не слишком этим наслаждаться.

— Я думаю, это не мое, — говорит Микки через секунду, когда понимает, что его первый ответ — «это как-то блядски убого» — вероятно, не был бы особо приятен для Йена.

— Слишком отстойно, да? — предполагает Йен, и Микки не может удержаться от смеха.

— Эй, это ты сказал, чувак, а не я.

— Вполне справедливо, — замечает Йен. — Я научился этому еще в старших классах. Я больше увлекался спортом, дзюдо, армейской подготовкой, всем этим дерьмом. Но я ввязался в драку на первом году старшей школы и сломал ногу. Я застрял дома на всю гребаную зиму. Моя младшая сестра принесла мне все эти книги из библиотеки, пытаясь удержать меня от лазания по стенам, понимаешь? И в одной из них описывались дурацкие трюки. — Он слегка улыбается. — Это было весело. Заставлять что-то появляться из ниоткуда, заставлять людей смотреть в одну сторону, а не в другую. — Он шевелит пальцами, и Микки пытается подавить дрожь, которая пробегает по его телу. — Искусство отвлечения внимания.

— Искусство. Точно, — говорит Микки, и Йен пожимает плечами.

— Ну, умение пригодилось, когда открылось это место. У меня была еще одна работа бармена, но это место более сдержанное, и чаевые сумасшедшие. Конечно, тут куча туристов, но есть вещи и похуже.

— Наверное, да, — соглашается Микки. Бары, в которые он ходит, как правило, просто заведения, где можно купить пиво и поиграть в бильярд, но он догадывается, что место, где раньше работал Йен, было… совсем другого рода.

— Как бы там ни было, — говорит Йен через секунду, — чем ты занимаешься?

— Работаю в автомастерской, — коротко отвечает Микки. Не то, что он не гордился бы, имея реальный ответ на этот вопрос, который не приведет его к аресту. Но это не совсем подходящая тема для начала беседы.

— Здорово! — одобряет Йен, и Микки не уверен, притворяется он заинтересованным или нет. Ему незачем беспокоиться — так или иначе, Микки уже направляется с ним в его квартиру. — Какая у тебя позиция*? О. Нет, я имею в виду… — он замолкает, неловко смеясь, и Микки фыркает, пропуская это мимо ушей.  
_* position — и «позиция» и «должность» — своего рода каламбур:)_

— Техник по ремонту, и я немного занимаюсь сваркой, — сообщает он. — В основном ремонтирую наше оборудование, когда оно ломается, и стараюсь убедиться, что вещи, которыми пользуются механики, действительно остаются в целости и сохранности.

— Звучит круто, — говорит Йен. — Мой брат, Лип, он…

— Итак, мы недалеко от твоего дома или вроде того…

Микки не пытается быть грубым или что-то подобное, но, черт возьми, серьезно, ему сейчас наплевать на брата Йена. Или сварку. Или волшебство.

Йен смеется, и это звучит чертовски радостно.

— Еще два квартала, — успокаивает он. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Воды? Может, перекусить? По дороге есть аптека.

— Ты серьезно? — говорит Микки, а потом видит ухмылку на лице Йена. — Прекрасно. У тебя есть смазка и презервативы, умник?

— Нет, я работаю над своей коллекцией ЗППП*. Ну, ты знаешь, собери пять, а шестое получишь бесплатно.  
_* ЗППП — заболевания, передающиеся половым путем._

Микки фыркает.

— Думаю, это все объясняет.

Йен останавливается.

— И что это должно означать? — настораживается он.

Микки закатывает глаза и жестом указывает на пространство вокруг.

— Посмотри на этот ебаный приличный район. Не веди себя так, будто такому благополучненькому парню нормально подцепить на ночь гопника и притащить к себе домой.

— Эй, — закипает Йен, поворачиваясь к нему. — Не думай, что ты хоть что-то обо мне знаешь.

Микки удивленно поднимает брови.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — соглашается он. — В любом случае, сейчас я хочу узнать о тебе только пару вещей.

Они стоят лицом друг к другу посреди тротуара, и напряжение между ними вдруг резко переключается.

Йен делает шаг ближе и обхватывает рукой шею Микки сзади, во время наклона его теплое дыхание касается рта Микки. Губы Микки приоткрываются, когда Йен целует его в первый раз. Он был наполовину возбужден в течение, кажется, уже нескольких часов, и тепло поцелуя посылает сквозь его тело импульс, быстрый и горячий. Он издает тихий звук у рта Йена, и приоткрывает губы шире, впуская его.

Другая рука Йена теперь на его талии, притягивает ближе, а затем скользит ниже, вокруг задницы. Боже, пальцы Йена так приятно ощущаются, даже через джинсы. Микки толкается в это прикосновение, а затем качается вперед — к теплу тела Йена, к теплу его рта.

Поцелуй прерывается, и они оба делают глубокий вдох. Микки понимает, что он закрыл глаза, и снова открывает их. Йен смотрит на него почти испуганно.

— Давай, эм, — шепчет Йен и сглатывает, — поднимемся?

Микки кивает.

Они движутся… медленно. Это не то, на что Микки рассчитывал. После многочасового ожидания он решил, что они будут раздеты и примутся трахаться уже через пару минут.

Но поцелуй все еще прожигает его, и выражение лица Йена соответствует тому, что он чувствует: своего рода шок. У него были связи. Этот раз чувствуется… иначе.

Пальцы Йена скользят под его рубашку и ниже — к задней части джинсов и боксеров, и руки Микки обхватывают шею Йена, притягивая для еще одного поцелуя, когда руки Йена снова смыкаются на его заднице и сжимают ее.

Микки прерывает поцелуй и тянется вниз, чтобы расстегнуть свои джинсы, Йен отпускает его, чтобы помочь ему стянуть их, а затем он также спускает боксеры — медленно, чтобы Микки мог почувствовать, как ткань скользит по заднице, по твердеющему члену.

— Ложись на кровать, — шепчет Йен ему в губы, и Микки пятится назад, снимая на ходу рубашку. Затем он ложится на смятые простыни, и Йен вытягивается рядом с ним, опираясь на один локоть. Он все еще в своей черной футболке и джинсах, но его босые ноги выглядят странно уязвимыми.

Он протягивает руку и нежно гладит член Микки одним пальцем, едва касаясь его.

— Ну, думаю, потребуется немного больше, чем это, — предлагает Микки, и Йен смотрит на него, улыбаясь.

— Ты что, думаешь, я не знаю, что делаю со своими руками?

— Просто говорю, чувак. Я уже много лет дрочу хуи, особенно этот. Поддразниванием пальца мы ничего не добьемся быстро. Если только он не отправится в мою…

— Мы дойдем и до этого, поверь мне, — утверждает Йен. — Просто… позволь мне попробовать так?

Микки поднимает руки вверх.

— Ладно, приятель, как скажешь.

Йен сдвигается ниже по кровати так, что его голова оказывается рядом с бедром Микки, и смотрит прямо на член Микки и темные жесткие волоски вокруг него. Он снова протягивает руку и помещает кончики пальцев прямо у основания, нежно поглаживая его большим пальцем.

— Что, — иронизирует Микки, — никогда раньше такого не видел?

По правде говоря, он чертовски нервничает, когда Йен так на него смотрит. Это… неловко. Интимно. Странно.

— Закрой глаза, если хочешь, — успокаивает Йен.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты, бля, подрочил мне, — ворчит Микки, но все равно закрывает глаза.

Пытается сосредоточиться на легких прикосновениях, которые дает ему Йен. Так легче, когда он не смотрит на макушку Йена и не гадает, о чем тот думает. Или о том, принял ли он достаточно тщательный душ, чтобы Йен мог быть на таком близком и личном расстоянии прямо сейчас. Господи.

— Я видел, как ты смотришь на мои руки, — говорит Йен. — Ранее в баре.

Микки сглатывает.

— Да? Ну и что с того?

Йен немного изменяет положение, придвигаясь ближе. Его рука наконец-то обернулась вокруг члена Микки, но хватка все еще слишком слаба для какого-либо реального трения. Просто поддразнивание.

— Ты об этом думал? — спрашивает Йен. — О моих пальцах вокруг твоего члена?

Микки на секунду замолкает. Он слышит свое собственное хриплое дыхание. Большой палец Йена гладит головку его члена, описывая маленькие тугие круги. Один раз. Второй.

— Твою мать, — шепчет Микки.

Он чувствует, как начинает течь под прикосновением Йена.

— Это «да»? — допытывается Йен.

— Нет, — отвечает Микки и толкается вверх в кулак Йена, ища большего трения, а затем со стоном разочарования опускает бедра обратно на кровать.

— Нет? — сжимает его Йен. — О чем же ты тогда думал?

— Как ты трахаешь меня ими, — сознаётся Микки, а затем вскрикивает, когда чувствует язык Йена на головке члена.

Его хватка наконец-то достаточно крепка, и он работает с Микки устойчивыми ударами. Такое ощущение, что у него член Микки прямо во рту, так что его язык или губы касаются его каждые пару секунд.

Микки ничего не может поделать — он должен видеть. Он открывает глаза и смотрит вниз, где над ним склонился Йен. Видит его рот, открытый и голодный. Видит эти длинные пальцы, обхватившие его. Йен не поднимает взгляд, слишком сосредоточенный на его члене, чтобы даже заметить, что Микки смотрит на него.

— Собираешься это сделать? — спрашивает Микки, не сводя глаз с дрожащего языка Йена.

Йен отвечает еще одним долгим облизыванием, и Микки снова опускает голову на кровать, смотрит в потолок и толкается в руку Йена, в его рот.

— _Срань_ господня, — ругается он.

Другая рука Йена лежит между его собственных ног, и он прикасается к себе через джинсы. Микки хочет его увидеть. Даже больше, чем он хочет кончить в рот Йену. Поэтому он наклоняется и зарывается пальцами в волосы Йена.

— Эй, — зовёт он. — Эй, давай, я хочу… сними свою гребаную одежду, чувак.

Йен поднимает голову и наконец снова смотрит на него. Его глаза полуприкрыты, а рот влажен.

— Этого ты хочешь? — уточняет он, слегка задыхаясь.

— Я уже сказал тебе, чего хочу.

— А ты не хочешь закончить? — шепчет Йен, снова медленно поглаживая член Микки.

Глаза Микки снова закатываются от этого чувства, но он берет себя в руки. Не своди глаз с приза.

— Предпочитаю кончать с чем-то внутри.

Глаза Йена расширяются, и Микки это нравится, этот взгляд удивления и голода. Он ухмыляется ему сверху вниз.

Йен отпускает Микки и стягивает с себя футболку — под ней все так же туго, как и обещала черная футболка — а затем принимается за джинсы. Микки жадно наблюдает за происходящим, едва не облизывая губы.

Ладно, он облизывает свои губы.

Йен не разочаровывает. Увидев его член — длинный, твердый, утолщающийся в середине — Микки мгновенно испытывает глупое собственническое отношение к нему. Он чертовски _жаждет_ этот член, хочет, чтобы он был внутри него, как будто он принадлежит ему.

— Смазка? — спрашивает Микки, не сводя глаз с члена Йена.

Йен смеется и наклоняется над ним, чтобы выхватить пакетик из фольги и бутылек из беспорядка вещей на столе рядом с кроватью. Его член касается живота Микки, и Микки ничего не может с этим поделать — он, блядь, толкается в него. Йен бросает вещи рядом с ними на кровать, а затем возвращается, чтобы оседлать Микки на четвереньках, и оба они смотрят вниз на член Йена, трущийся о кожу Микки. Йен сгибает колени так, чтобы его тело скользнуло немного ниже, и его член толкает Миккин.

Они оба резко вдыхают, и Микки бормочет «твою мать», хватая смазку. Он открывает ее и размазывает по пальцам, затем опускает руку между ног.

— Раздвинь их, — говорит Йен, его руки нежны под коленями Микки, а взгляд устремлен ниже. Он раздвигает их, и Микки позволяет ему, ему нравится, как это заставляет его себя чувствовать. Свободным. Согретым. Желанным.

Он проникал в себя пальцами достаточное количество раз, чтобы к настоящему времени это было рутиной, но присутствие Йена делает все более горячим. Он просовывает первый палец внутрь, наслаждаясь скользким, влажным звуком. Он голоден до этого. Йен пристально смотрит, и ему нравится и это тоже. Торопясь, он скользит еще одним пальцем, немного напоказ, словно демонстрируя, как хорошо он может это принять.

Йен проводит одной рукой вниз по задней стороне его бедра, двигаясь все ближе и ближе.

— Можно?

— Сделай это, — не то просит, не то приказывает Микки, а затем стонет, когда один из пальцев Йена скользит рядом с его собственными.

— Боже, — бормочет Йен, все еще не отрывая взгляда.

Микки вытаскивает пальцы и обхватывает колени обеими руками, открываясь. Одна рука Йена поднимается и ложится на живот Микки — пальцы расставлены, касаются как можно большей части его кожи. Два пальца другой вдавливаются в Микки, Йен трахает его, постоянно погружая и вынимая их.

Это хорошо. Действительно хорошо. Но…

— Недостаточно, — говорит Микки. — Давай.

Йен кивает и толкает три. Микки не может сдержать тихий крик и чувствует, что сжимается вокруг них, а затем снова расслабляется. Он медленно закрывает глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущении Йена внутри себя — именно так он и представлял. Йен гладит по этому месту, и Микки чувствует, как его бедра дергаются от того, как хорошо это ощущается. Другая рука Йена прижимает его обратно.

— _Блядь_ , — выдыхает он. — Вот дерьмо, прямо здесь…

Его член твердый и изнывающий, нетронутый на его животе, но он так сосредоточен на ощущениях в заднице, что ему даже все равно.

— Ты готов? — бормочет Йен.

Микки кивает. Он чувствует, как ноги немного дрожат от напряжения, но остается неподвижным, пока Йен медленно вытягивает пальцы, оставляя Микки открытым и готовым.

Йен разрывает пакетик с презервативом и раскатывает его, глаза Микки следят за ним. Затем он ползет вверх по кровати, пока не оказывается лицом к лицу с Микки. Йен наклоняется и пытается войти в него, но не может отвести взгляда от лица Микки, от его рта, и промахивается раз, другой.

Микки ухмыляется и тянется вниз, чтобы схватить его, чувствуя твердый, тяжелый вес в своей руке. Затем прижимает головку к себе и медленно, но не останавливаясь, втягивает ее внутрь. Он шипит от растяжки, но черт возьми, это прекрасно.

— Обожемой, — вырывается у Йена.

Его лицо открытое и дикое, и его член дергается внутри. Микки смеется, затем обхватывает ногами спину Йена, притягивая его еще ближе. Йен давит так глубоко, что у Микки на секунду перехватывает дыхание. Его ободок горит и растягивается, но настоящей боли нет. Только жар, распространяющийся по нему.

Йен наклоняется, и они дышат вместе в течение нескольких секунд. Затем Йен издает тихий звук, и его рот оказывается на губах Микки, открытый и теплый. Его язык во рту Микки, его член в заднице Микки… Йен повсюду, окружает его, и Микки полностью расслабляется в нем. Будучи захвачен вот так.

Йен прерывает поцелуй, вытаскивая снова — Микки немного морщится, когда самая толстая часть его члена растягивает его широко — затем толкает назад, быстрее.

— Это хорошо, — слышит Микки свое бормотание. — Продолжай.

Йен кивает, его губы почти касаются уха Микки.

— Черт возьми, ты такой тугой, — шепчет он.

Может, это и грязные разговорчики, но голос Йена не похож на голос крутого плейбоя, он звучит так, словно его наслаждение настолько сильно, что почти болезненно. Хорошая боль, думает Микки.

— Да? — провоцирует Микки. — Тебе это нравится?

— Блядь, да, — говорит Йен, задыхаясь.

Он подталкивает себя вверх и начинает трахать Микки еще сильнее. Его член заполняет Микки, трется об это место внутри него, заставляет тело загораться.

— Захотел тебя, как только увидел, — откровенничает он. — Твою задницу в этих джинсах.

Микки крепко обхватывает его за плечи обеими руками, снова притягивая к себе. Он чувствует запах дезодоранта Йена и поднимающийся между ним запах пота. Он любит его, вдыхает его, смакует его.

Йен толкает глубже, затем останавливается. Протягивает руку вниз между ними и начинает быстро дрочить член Микки.

— Этого достаточно? — спрашивает Йен.

— А? — Микки растерян. Он действительно не может думать прямо сейчас, забывает о том, чтобы отвечать на то, о чем бы, блядь, Йен его не спрашивал.

— Ты сказал, — тяжело дышит Йен, — что хочешь кончить с чем-то внутри тебя.

— Ух, — выдыхает Микки. — Я… _бля_! — когда Йен немного ускоряется. — _Да_.

— Да, этого достаточно? — настаивает Йен.

— О да, — соглашается Микки. — Не двигайся, мать твою.

И он сжимает член Йена так сильно, как только может, раз, другой. В ответ Йен крепче притискивает Микки к себе, пока они не начинают подниматься вместе по спирали, все сильнее и сильнее, даже не шевелясь больше, просто вжимаясь друг в друга так близко, как только могут.

Затем Йен нарушает баланс, толкает еще чуть-чуть, его теплое дыхание на шее Микки, и Микки движется к финалу, его член сильно дергается в руке Йена, его задница ритмично сжимается, увлекая Йена за собой через край.

Ощущение члена Йена, твердеющего еще больше внутри него, посылает Микки в дрожащий небольшой афтершок, и Йен ругается.

— Слишком, — говорит он и начинает вынимать.

— Черт, — соглашается Микки, а затем глубоко вздыхает от внезапной пустоты.

Он медленно опускает ноги, и чувствует, как глубокое расслабление хорошего траха начинает распространяться по его телу. Он тихо смеется и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Йена, лежащего на спине рядом с ним.

— Что… — начинает Йен и замолкает. Микки протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по руке Йена, покоящейся на кровати возле него. Йен поворачивается и встречается с ним взглядом, на его лице появляется улыбка. Затем взгляд падает на рот Микки, и вот они снова целуются, рука Йена обхватывает его шею сзади, и Микки это нравится.

Ему это очень нравится.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

Микки ненавидит эту чертову неоновую вывеску с кроликом. Он бы сказал, что чем больше знаешь, тем меньше ценишь, но он возненавидел ее с первого взгляда, так что, на самом деле, урок, вероятно, заключается в том, что у Микки есть хорошее суждение о такого рода дерьме.

Он скусывает оливку с маленького пластмассового меча, который был в его напитке, и смотрит на дурацкую шляпу и кролика, выскакивающего снова и снова.

— Вам нужна помощь, сэр? — спрашивает Йен, с усмешкой перегнувшись через стойку бара.

У него в руке серебряный доллар, и он перекатывает его через костяшки пальцев. Черт, Микки ненавидит этот трюк. Но он не может отвести взгляд.

— Тут ты мне ничем не поможешь, — наконец бормочет Микки, а Йен смеется и подбрасывает монету в воздух, а потом ловит ее.

— Если ты попытаешься вытащить ее у меня из-за уха, то лишишься пальца, — предупреждает его Микки.

— Нет, — ухмыляется Йен. — Я совершенно уверен, что тебе нравятся мои пальцы такими, какие они есть.

Микки… ему нечего на это возразить. Поэтому он только хмурится. Йен снова улыбается и наклоняется достаточно далеко через стойку, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.

— Еще один час, — сообщает он. — Почему бы тебе не сходить за едой в тайский ресторанчик?

Микки задумывается, затем приканчивает свой напиток, хватает Йена за воротник и притягивает его к себе для настоящего поцелуя. Йен жадно вжимается в него.

— Шестьдесят минут, — акцентирует Микки, когда они наконец расходятся, — если ты появишься на шестьдесят второй, не надо мне плакаться, что все спринг-роллы закончились.

— Серьезное заявление, — хмыкает Йен. — Ты отложишь мне один.

— Думаю, мы это выясним, — говорит Микки и направляется к двери.

— Микки! — Йен кричит ему вслед.

Он оборачивается. Йен ухмыляется и поднимает вверх два пальца. Кто-то другой мог бы подумать, что он указывает на количество спринг-роллов, но Микки знает лучше.

Он отмахивается факом и игнорирует маленький пульс возбуждения, который проходит через него. Позади себя он слышит, как Йен смеется, громко и счастливо.

Это будет хорошая ночь.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

(1) Второй пилот — такой своего рода напарник на свидании, который помогает тебе склеить кого-то (например, если двое друзей приходят в бар, и один из них видит симпатичную девушку в компании не такой привлекательной подруги, то тот из друзей, кто играет роль второго пилота, «возьмет на себя» менее симпатичную девушку, чтобы у его друга был шанс охмурить симпатичную. Можно сказать, что основная задача второго пилота — помогать «первому пилоту» хорошо провести время 😊

(2) Просто окно в стене.  
В оригинале «Hole in the wall» — буквально «дыра в стене». Что может означать как именно такие заведения (где нет зала для посетителей, а торгуют просто через окошко (по типу шаурмичных, я не знаю…), так и своего рода «непрезентабельные» места, полулегальные заведения, или просто небольшие.

* О названии:

«Они волшебно вкусные!» является ключевой фразой в рекламе хлопьев для завтрака под названием «Lucky Charms», на обложке которых есть Лепрекон (ирландское волшебное существо, а Галлагер — ирландец) в качестве талисмана:  
http://www.allthosethingsilove.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Fullscreen-capture-312013-125842-AM.bmp.jpg

Поскольку автор вдохновилась видео с Кэмом, где он сам делает магический трюк, то работа Йена — создавать магию (как Лепрекон). И, конечно же, «вкусно» (Delicious) — это своего рода секс-шутка.

Кроме того, это название придумано не автором. Таким выражением прокомментировал историю один из читателей, и она просто использовала его.

Поэтому — «Вкус волшебства» (или «Волшебно вкусно», если вам так больше нравится).


End file.
